Due to the increasing popularity of easy-care fabrics made of synthetic fibers as well as the increasing energy costs and growing ecological concerns of detergent users, the once popular hot water wash has now taken a back seat to washing fabrics in cold water. Many commercially available laundry detergents are even advertised as being suitable for washing fabrics at 40° C. or 30° C. or even in cold water. To achieve satisfactory washing result at such low temperatures, i.e. results comparable to those obtained with hot water washes, the demands on low temperature detergents are especially high.
Greasy stains, such as those resulting from bacon or butter, are often quite challenging to remove, particularly at lower temperatures. It is known to include certain additives in detergent compositions to enhance the detergent power of conventional surfactants so as to improve the removal of grease stains at temperatures of 60° C. and below. Conventional cleaning compositions directed to grease removal frequently utilize various amine compounds which tend to show strong negative impacts on whiteness. As a consequence, there is still a continual need for compounds, particularly amine compounds, that provide grease removal abilities from fabrics and other soiled materials which at the same time do not negatively impact clay cleaning abilities or whiteness. Thus, the search for suitable, effective, and/or improved additives is ongoing.
There is a need for improved cleaning compositions, particularly those that can remove grease stains and/or provide stain removal at low wash temperatures.